


Публичные выражения чувств

by parenthetical_thoughts, WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Игнис решил прочитать подчиненным лекцию об этичном поведении, но она возымела прямо противоположный эффект.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 4 - Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Публичные выражения чувств

Игнис прошелся по комнате от двери до стены и застыл у плаката, иллюстрирующего порядок оказания первой помощи. Плакат, судя по выцветшему виду, висел здесь давно, однако Игнис изучил его внимательно, как будто видел в первый раз, и после этого почему-то тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну? В чем дело-то? — недовольно поторопила его Лючия. Игнис был начальником, но никто никогда перед ним не лебезил и излишнего рвения не проявлял. Лио это нравилось, он знал, что не смог бы подчиняться какому-нибудь мелкому тирану или, хуже того, управленцу, умеющему только управлять, не слепленному из того же теста, что и его подчиненные. Однако Игнис, прежде чем стать бригадиром, много лет исправно служил рядовым пожарным, зачастую в одиночку принимая нелегкие решения и даже рискуя жизнью. Поэтому было особенно странно, что сейчас он как будто мнется.

Повернувшись к Лючии, Игнис улыбнулся и непонятно сказал:

— Вот такой же было бы неплохо иметь.

Все недоуменно промолчали.

— Или из кадров кого-нибудь, — так же непонятно продолжил Игнис. — Чтобы объяснял эти вещи. Но так-то нам постоянный кадровик ни к чему. Будет лезть только в наши дела, правда? — Он неловко рассмеялся. — Я вроде и хотел в главное управление обратиться, чтобы кого-нибудь прислали, а потом подумал, что сами разберемся, да?

— Что «да»? — отозвалась Айна.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — согласился Варис.

Реми только с умным видом поправил очки, однако Лио был уверен, что он тоже не в курсе, зачем Игнис собрал их вместе в комнате отдыха. Гало расковыривал царапину возле костяшки указательного пальца и как будто вообще не слушал. Лио положил ладонь ему на запястье, и он поднял голову и посмотрел на Лио с улыбкой.

— Не ковыряй, — шепнул Лио. — Инфекцию занесешь.

— Да как удержаться, — прошептал в ответ Гало, накрывая его ладонь пальцами свободной руки. — Ну, корку приятно сдирать.

— Где ты вообще оцарапался?

— А я не помню. На каком-то выезде.

— Да! — громогласно провозгласил Игнис и закашлялся. Лио и Гало замолчали и уставились на него.

— Давай по спине похлопаю, шеф, — предложил Варис. 

Игнис, продолжая кашлять, отрицательно замахал рукой. Откашлявшись, он выпрямился, окинул собравшихся строгим взором, сдвинулся правее, встал по центру комнаты, перед большим столом, за которым расселись его подчиненные: Айна и Реми впереди, Лючия и Варис по бокам, Гало и Лио, рядышком, сзади, — и скрестил руки на груди.

— Публичные, — сказал он и задумался.

— Публичные что? — попыталась помочь Айна.

— Нет, давайте не так, — решил вдруг Игнис. — Мы в конце концов близкие люди. Почти семья. Много времени проводим вместе. И как в любой семье… — Тут он снова умолк.

На этот раз помочь никто не вызвался. Реми опять поправил очки. Гало принялся чесать нос.

— Словом, — изрек Игнис, — когда люди любят друг друга… 

Лючия подняла руку.

— Мне про пестики и тычинки уже мама рассказывала, — сообщила она. — Можно я пойду? У меня там роботы стынут.

— Нельзя, — резко ответил Игнис и продолжил таким же отрывистым тоном: — Итак, иногда люди любят друг друга. И у них возникают желания. Например, подержаться за руки.

Лио невольно улыбнулся и крепче сжал запястье Гало, которое так и не отпустил. Гало прекратил чесать нос и вновь положил ладонь поверх его пальцев. Лио посмотрел на него, а потом перевел взгляд на Игниса, и улыбка медленно сползла с его лица. Игнис смотрел прямо на них, и глаза его щурились как-то недобро.

— Но вовсе не обязательно делать это при всех! — заявил он и принялся отдуваться, как будто после сотни приседаний. 

Лио чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, однако связные мысли не хотели формулироваться в его голове. Он попытался выпустить запястье Гало, но Гало руки не разжал — похоже, он вообще не понял, что Игнис кинул камень в их огород.

Игнис отдышался, вытер вспотевший лоб и заговорил чуть суше:

— Об этом я и хотел с вами поговорить. Публичные, м-м, выражения чувств. В общественных местах.

— По-моему, — заметил Реми, — если уже сказал «публичные», то «в общественных местах» не нужно говорить. Это то же самое.

Игнис посмотрел на него, как на внезапное пятно на новенькой рубашке.

— На работе, — произнес он, — а работа — это, конечно, общественное место — некоторые проявления чувств недопустимы. И не я эти правила придумал. Это кодекс профессиональной этики. Например, как я уже сказал, держаться за руки при коллегах не очень красиво.

Лио услышал, как Гало рядом с ним недоуменно хмыкнул.

— Почему? — спросила Айна. 

— Потому что это неэтично.

— Это не ответ. По-моему, это нормально. Ну, раз они любят друг друга. — Айна пожала плечами.

— Можно уточнить? — спросил Реми. — Мы ведь сейчас про Гало и Лио говорим?

— Вовсе нет! — отрезал Игнис, нежно розовея щеками. — Мы говорим в целом. Гипотетически. Это может случиться с каждым. Например, ну, я не знаю, Лючия начнет встречаться с Варисом.

— Еще чего! — возмутилась Лючия. — Варис, извини, но ни за что. И вообще, я лесбиянка.

— Правда? — Айна повернулась к ней. — А ты никогда не говорила.

— А вы никогда и не спрашивали.

— Лючия! — прикрикнул Игнис, уже красный, как помидор. — Это тоже, кстати, поведение неуместное — рассказывать при всех о своей… интимной жизни. 

— С чего бы? — обиделась Лючия. — Я должна стесняться своей ориентации?

— Да не в том дело! — Игнис закатил глаза, а затем беспомощно посмотрел на Реми. Тот откашлялся и произнес, плавно растягивая гласные:

— Дело в том, что разговоры об интимной жизни, вне зависимости от ориентации, могут заставить некоторых людей испытывать неловкость — так же, как и публичные выражения чувств.

Игнис благодарно кивнул.

— По крайней мере, так утверждают регламенты, — добавил Реми. 

Игнис предостерегающе кхекнул.

— Хотя меня нисколько не смущает, когда Гало и Лио держатся за руки. Посмотрел бы я на человека, которого можно этим смутить.

Игнис издал звук, похожий на рычание.

— Согласен, — сказал Варис. — Мы тут не барышни из высшего общества, в обморок не попадаем.

— Давайте проголосуем, и все будем уверены, что никто не против, — предложила Айна.

— Нет, — вмешался Игнис. — Голосовать мы не будем. Кроме держания за руки существуют и другие… выражения.

— Обниматься, — предложила Лючия. Игнис кивнул.

— Соблазнительно шептаться? — не успокаивалась Лючия. Игнис кивнул, но уже осторожней.

— Задавать рискованные вопросы? 

— Это ты из «Симс» цитируешь? — догадалась Айна, и девушки захихикали.

— Целоваться, например, — лениво вставил Реми.

— Целоваться нельзя? — возмутился Гало, и все повернулись к ним. Лио предпочел бы, чтобы они так и оставались вне этого разговора, который, конечно, касался их напрямую, потому что других пар в пожарном департаменте не было и не намечалось, но теперь было поздно.

— Конечно, нельзя, — отозвался Игнис.

В первый раз, если не считать того раза, который Лио не помнил, Гало поцеловал его здесь, в этой самой комнате. Лио готовился к экзамену, который отделял его, тогда еще стажера, от должности пожарного, и задержался, штудируя инструкции. Все уже ушли, но Гало ждал его. Гало резался в приставку, и из больших наушников на его голове до Лио доносились какие-то звякания и писки, которые ему совсем не мешали, потому что инструкции были до того скучны, что он и так клевал над ними носом. Он не заметил, как Гало отложил геймпад, встал и подошел к нему справа — дернулся и выпрямился, лишь когда пальцы Гало осторожно притронулись к его уху. 

«Спишь уже», — сказал Гало, глядя на него сверху вниз. Лио задрал голову, разминая затекшую шею, и посмотрел в ответ с улыбкой.

«Поедем?» — спросил Гало.

«Сейчас», — ответил Лио, не двигаясь с места. И тогда Гало наклонился и поцеловал его жадно и жестко, как будто хотел этого уже очень давно, сжал рукой его затылок, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. Потом Лио оказался на столе, а инструкции — на полу, и там им было самое место. Гало смял несколько листов, вставая ближе к краю стола, чтобы дотянуться языком до шеи Лио, и на следующий день один из экзаменаторов, увидев, как Лио в последний раз изучает их перед тем, как зайти в аудиторию, сделал ему замечание за неуважительное отношение к книге. Наверное, поэтому высший балл ему так и не поставили.

— Ну, лично я не против, — сказала Айна, вырывая Лио из воспоминаний. — Вы на них посмотрите. 

— Да как вы не понимаете, — в отчаянии пробормотал Игнис.

— А ты сам-то понимаешь, шеф? — спросил Варис. — Нас ты как-то пока не убедил.

— Дело в том, — вмешался Реми, — что правила должны быть одинаковы для всех. Если правила что-то предписывают, все должны это соблюдать, и нельзя делать исключений для некоторых, потому что иначе будет неясно, где проходит граница этих исключений и почему против каких-то правил можно пойти, а против каких-то нельзя. Это не только к публичным выражениям чувств относится, разумеется.

— Ну, так оно понятней, да, — пробормотал Варис.

— Хотя, — неожиданно продолжил Реми, — тогда, допустим, и вино на Рождество тоже пить было нельзя, потому что распитие алкогольных напитков на территории… 

— Достаточно, — прервал его Игнис. — Спасибо, Реми, но, я думаю, мы договорились. Давайте это, в общем… воздерживаться. По мере возможности. То есть по необходимости. В смысле, не выражайте. Это всех касается.

Айна обернулась к Гало и Лио и громко прошептала:

— Но я, если что, за вас.

Со всех сторон послышались согласные шепотки. Игнис, порыкивая, быстро вышел из комнаты.

— Если бы они знали, что мы делали на этом столе, они бы по-другому запели, — сказал Гало где-то двумя часами позже, когда они с Лио оказались в комнате отдыха вдвоем: Гало вернулся из гаража, где проверял только что отремонтированный Лючией доспех, Лио, написав отчет о последнем выезде на помощь строителям в секторе А, зашел с кружкой кофе в тишине поиграть с телефона в новую игру из жанра «три-в-ряд», любви к которому он немного стеснялся. Перед всеми, кроме Гало.

— Вон, сверху синие, — сказал Гало, склонившись над его плечом. — Не видишь? Пять получится.

— Спасибо. 

Лио шевельнул пальцем, и пять камешков схлопнулись в круглую черную бомбу. Гало нагнулся ниже и поцеловал его в щеку. От его губ по коже побежали трепещущие молнии, и рука, держащая телефон, начала мелко дрожать. Лио положил телефон на стол, развернулся и обнял Гало за шею. Их губы встретились, мягко толкнулись друг другу навстречу, как бы в приветствии, разошлись на мгновение и тут же вновь сомкнулись, сминая друг друга в тумане горячего дыхания. Лио прервал поцелуй первым, увернулся от попытки Гало возобновить его и сказал:

— Мне до сих пор неудобно за то, что мы делали на этом столе. Это было как-то… негигиенично.

— Ты же его потом антисептиком протирал.

— Да. Но все равно.

— Ну, больше не будем, — сказал Гало, садясь за стол. — Нам теперь даже целоваться нельзя. И за руки держаться. Как думаешь, с чего Игнис взъелся?

Лио неопределенно повел плечом, а потом сжал и разжал кулаки. Молнии, бегающие по телу, не растворялись, а продолжали бить по нервам, не давая ему спокойно сидеть на месте. Гало это заметил.

— Все-таки, — сказал он, лукаво улыбаясь, — Реми неправ. «Публично» и «в общественном месте» это не одно и то же. Можно делать что-то в общественном месте, но если там в это время никого нет, то это будет не публично.

— Там может в любой момент кто-то появиться. Это же общественное место, — возразил Лио, замечая, как голос поневоле принимает двусмысленный, мурлыкающий тон — так говорят люди, точно знающие, чем закончится разговор. 

— В любом общественном месте, — ответил Гало таким же вкрадчивым голосом, — есть укромные уголки. 

— И именно сегодня. — Лио с притворным неодобрением покачал головой. 

— Игнис в гараже, — сказал Гало. — И не делай вид, что тебе стыдно.

Лио не было стыдно. Он знал, что это закончится — эти молнии в животе, это сбивающееся дыхание, это чувство, что он вот-вот взлетит. Он был почти уверен, что будет любить Гало долго, может быть, всю жизнь, однако понимал, что его любовь не всегда будет такой взрывной, такой нетерпеливой. Она обрастет новыми слоями, засверкает новыми красками, но успокоится, уляжется и, наверное, смирится с тем, что нельзя держаться за руки и целоваться. Это не сделает ее хуже, но это сделает ее другой, а Лио хотел в полной мере пережить каждую ее ипостась.

Лио, оглядев коридор, закрыл дверь архива, и полки, уставленные коробками с бумажными папками, погрузились в темноту. Лампочку они с Гало зажигать не стали, потому что в стене над дверью было окошко, и кто-нибудь, проходящий по коридору, мог заметить, что свет включен, и заглянуть внутрь. Однако благодаря этому же окошку в маленьком помещении оказалось вовсе не так темно. Глаза быстро привыкали, и Лио уже легко различал силуэт Гало, протянувшего руки ему навстречу. Лио поймал их, переплел его пальцы со своими и потянул его на себя.

— Эти шкафы, — прошептал он в ухо Гало, который уже крепко обхватил его за талию и принялся целовать в шею. — Эти шкафы просто созданы громыхать.

— А ты на них не облокачивайся, — ответил Гало и потянул рубашку вверх из его штанов. 

Лио в ответ избавил Гало от майки, которая присоединилась к рубашке на полу возле их ног. Он успел мельком подумать о том, что уборщица вряд ли часто заглядывает в архив, а потом Гало опустился перед ним на колени и взялся за пояс его брюк. Лио отступил на полшага, отклонился назад и лег горячей спиной на холодную боковую перекладину шкафа. Шкаф громыхнул, и Лио зашипел от холода и недовольства, а Гало глухо засмеялся, расстегивая его ширинку. Лио перевел дух и теперь уже специально прижался к перекладине, чувствуя, как холод растекается по хребту, ярко контрастируя с горячими пальцами Гало, достающими из трусов его полувставший член, держащими его в горсти, будто согревая, в конце концов заставляющими Лио тихо взвыть от нетерпения и толкнуться бедрами вперед.

Гало, очевидно, ждал этого. Он хмыкнул и наконец коснулся его головки языком. Член дернулся, вставая и выпрямляясь, ткнулся ему в зубы. Лио продолжал вжимать тело в перекладину, хотя та больше не казалась холодной. Гало медленно обсасывал его головку, смакуя ее, словно конфету, и Лио одновременно не нравилась эта медлительность и нравилось то, что минет для Гало никогда не был прелюдией, которую можно скомкать, если очень не терпится — он всегда начинал неторопливо, со вкусом, разгонялся как будто даже неохотно, так что к тому времени, когда его движения становились быстрыми и глубокими, Лио всегда казалось, что его собственные внутренности уже превратились в кашу.

Так было и сейчас. Гало разошелся, заглатывая его глубоко, почти до корня, пальцами прижимая его бедра к шкафу, чтобы двигаться в удобном для себя темпе. Лио не возражал, его заводило желание Гало контролировать — редкое, но всегда уместное, его заводило то, как Гало всегда словно точно знает, чего ему хочется. В коридоре послышались шаги — неторопливые, мягкие — Реми или, может, Айна, — и Лио изо всех сил напряг слабеющие ноги, но шкаф все равно негромко поскрипывал, и Гало не останавливался и остановился только тогда, когда шаги затихли, а Лио уже готов был на все наплевать и кончить, хотя собирался сдерживаться, потому что у него были другие планы.

— Ух, — сказал Гало, вытирая слюну. Лио схватил его за волосы и потянул вверх, заставляя подняться на ноги.

— Трахни меня, — выдохнул он жарко, трудно и как-то глупо, словно переигрывающая порно-дива. Гало, не отвечая, схватил его за плечи, громыхнув шкафом, и снова принялся целовать. После минета губы у него были мягкие, скользкие, распухшие, безвкусные, но самые вкусные в мире. Лио, не прерывая поцелуй, залез левой рукой в его правый карман и нащупал там тюбик смазки и квадрат презерватива. Они оба знали, что это случится, и молнии в них обоих бегали одни и те же, а может быть, даже перебегали из одного тела в другое.

Гало отобрал у него находки и, улыбаясь серой в полутьме улыбкой, развернул его лицом к шкафу. Иначе бы не получилось. Лио, сдвинув к стене коробку с бумагами, лег предплечьями на полку.

— Шуметь будем, — сказал Гало, спуская его штаны ниже. 

— Будем, — согласился Лио.

— Какой ты смелый.

— Я просто живой. Просто люблю тебя.

Гало поцеловал его в шею, между лопаток, в поясницу, у крестца. Щелкнула крышка, фыркнул тюбик, и Лио расслабился навстречу пальцам, медленно, но решительно вошедшим в него сзади. Каждый раз было немного больно, но это ничего не значило по сравнению с тем, что Гало был рядом, был с ним, был в нем. Эта мысль сводила Лио с ума, даже когда Гало был от него далеко. И эта мысль — он знал — тоже когда-нибудь успокоится. Но пока она еще билась, пока она еще метала молнии, и Лио подался всем телом назад, отчего шкаф опасно накренился.

— Ну, тихо, — прошептал Гало, свободной рукой возвращая шкаф на место. Его пальцы внутри Лио согнулись, разогнулись, разошлись в стороны, и Лио чувствовал каждое дразнящее движение так ярко, будто под этими пальцами сосредоточились все его нервы.

— Быстрее, — сказал он, и Гало послушно задвигал пальцами быстрее. Лио зашипел и, протянув руку назад, мазнул его локоть.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я хочу твой член. Давай быстрее, я не развалюсь.

— Как скажешь, — со смешком произнес Гало, и его пальцы вышли из Лио, оставив после себя жадную пустоту.

Лио вернул руку на полку и попытался выровнять дыхание. Сзади слышалась возня, тихий шелест фольги, хлопок резинки. Почему-то это ему нравилось не меньше, а с какой-то стороны даже и больше, чем долгий расслабленный секс в уютной постели, где никто не мог их потревожить. Было в этом что-то свежее, стремительное, первобытное. Или он просто привык прятаться, все время действовать тайком и в сжатые сроки и теперь уже не мог избавиться от этой привычки. А может быть, никакой особой причины и не было. Должны же у человека быть увлечения.

Гало взял его левой рукой за бедро. Лио опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть, как его пальцы сдавливают кожу, которая белеет вокруг них — хотя этого в сумраке видно не было. Рука Гало на его тощем боку казалась еще больше, чем на самом деле. Когда Гало будет совсем глубоко — так хорошо — у него внутри, то возьмется и справа тоже, удерживая его на месте, чтобы не шатало из стороны в сторону и чтобы не гремел шкаф. Лио уже хотел оказаться там, на несколько минут впереди, насаженным на член Гало, между крепко его сжимающих сильных рук, покрытых ссадинами и царапинами. 

Хорошо, что в делах он никогда не проявлял такого нетерпения. Иначе опаленным было бы не выжить.

— Готов? — спросил Гало. Головка его члена ткнулась Лио в правую ягодицу. Лио в ответ лишь шевельнул задом и расставил ноги шире, до предела растягивая спущенные к лодыжкам штаны. 

Гало залез между его ягодиц, медленно и мокро провел членом вдоль, размазывая смазку. Лио покорно ждал, предвкушая, какой сладкой будет боль и как эта боль потом растворится в удовольствии, но Гало как будто никуда не торопился и дразнил его, вроде бы подаваясь вперед, но в последний момент отступая, и Лио в конце концов не выдержал:

— Ну же! — взмолился он. — Выеби меня!

Это получилось слишком громко, однако Гало, который тоже, наверное, потерял голову, не велел ему говорить тише, а потребовал:

— Попроси еще.

— Пожалуйста, Гало!

— Еще.

— Я очень-очень сильно тебя хочу. Твой член внутри. Не могу больше. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я тебя прошу, трахни меня, я… 

Член вошел в него резко, заставив подавиться последними словами. Лио сглотнул их вместе с болью в растянутых мышцах и заставил себя дышать глубоко. Гало не щадил его и, едва сдав назад, тут же снова толкнулся внутрь, еще дальше, еще больнее, и Лио не мог объяснить, почему ему так хорошо, когда его телу так плохо. Впрочем, плохо было недолго, и, когда правая рука Гало действительно, как он и предвкушал, перестав направлять движения члена, сжала его правое бедро, Лио уже чувствовал, как приятно скручивает мышцы по всему его телу. Шкаф гремел, несмотря на их усилия, но им обоим было уже, кажется, без разницы. Если бы в эту минуту дверь в архив распахнулась и на пороге встала вся пожарная бригада, Лио бы не остановился — и не дал остановиться Гало. Гало входил в него до безумной глубины, двигался в бешеном темпе, а его пальцы давили на бедра и живот Лио, наверное, до синяков — и, подумав об этом, Лио опустил одну руку вниз и принялся дрочить собственный член.

— Помочь? — с трудом произнес Гало, немного замедляясь.

— Нет. Я сам. Не отпускай меня.

— Я долго не смогу, — предупредил Гало. — Ты слишком… ты слишком, Лио.

— Недолго.

— Ладно.

Пальцы Гало сжались с новой силой, Лио плюнул себе на ладонь и обмазал слюной головку. Все мышцы, все нервы как будто стекались к низу живота и к крестцу, чтобы образовать там жужжащий, дрожащий, готовый в любой момент взорваться ком. Не в любой, подумал Лио. Я выберу момент. Он хотел дождаться, когда Гало окажется на грани, когда он уже почти не сможет терпеть, чтобы кончить с ним почти одновременно. Это не всегда получалось, но если получалось, то Лио потом испытывал гордость сродни той, что наполняла его сердце после того, как они спасли целую планету. Наверное, гордиться тут было особенно нечем, только как раз то, что эта гордость была такой нелогичной, иррациональной и чрезмерной, делало ее особенно пронзительной.

Гало всхлипнул и ткнулся лбом Лио в загривок. Его пальцы сжались сильнее и ослабли, снова сжались, снова ослабли. И тогда Лио себя отпустил, влажно шепча в сгиб локтя своей левой руки:

— Все… все, Гало, я все, давай.

Гало обхватил его поперек живота, на секунду оборвав дыхание, толкнулся еще несколько раз судорожно и неровно, а потом стал мягким и тяжелым. Лио, чуть подождав, развернулся под ним, чувствуя, как выскальзывает наружу обмякший член, и нашел губами его плечо. Плечо было соленым и теплым.

— На этот раз, — пробормотал Гало, — я взял салфетки.

— Ты молодец. — Лио тихо рассмеялся. — Ты лучше всех, Гало.

— Нам надо отсюда убираться, — сказал Гало, обнимая его теперь аккуратно, нежно, будто он был стеклянным. — Пока нас не начали искать.

— Да, — согласился Лио, но они все равно еще несколько минут постояли, расслабленно гладя друг друга по голове, по шее, по плечам, как будто им вовсе некуда было торопиться. Эти моменты Лио тоже очень любил, и они были не менее важны чем то, что им предшествовало.

Впрочем, важным было все, что связывало его с Гало.

Когда они вернулись в комнату отдыха, заглянув по дороге в уборную, там обнаружился только Реми. Реми читал какую-то толстую книгу и при виде них указал подбородком на кружку, стоящую на столе.

— Не ваше?

— Это мой кофе, — сказал Лио. — Я тут забыл, когда… забыл, короче.

— Он уже холодный, — сказал Реми. — Где вы ходите? Игнис тебя искал, Лио. Что-то хотел спросить по поводу твоего отчета.

— Мы от него прятались, — сказал Гало. — Боялись, что он нам лично выскажет. После этой лекции.

— О да. — Реми скривился. — Но одно хорошо, теперь я понял, почему Лючия не пошла со мной на свидание.

— Ты звал ее на свидание? — Гало удивленно моргнул.

— Я люблю умных женщин. — Реми пожал плечами. — Но, может быть, Айна теперь попробует. Мне кажется, она готова поэкспериментировать. Вдруг у них с Лючией все сладится, и тогда Игнис переключится на них. 

— Я бы им этого не желал, — заметил Лио.

— Не парься. Он просто за вас переживает.

— Кто, Игнис?

— Ну да. — Реми опять уставился в книгу и перевернул страницу. — Мы тут действительно в некотором роде как семья. Потому он и смущается. Представь, что твой, ну, скажем, сын или любимый племянник завел с кем-то роман, и вроде бы все хорошо, но знать об этом подробности как-то неловко. А вот попробуйте несколько дней друг к другу и правда не подходить. Он же первым прибежит спрашивать, что случилось.

Лио немного подумал и сказал:

— Нет. Не попробуем.

— И то, — без всякого удивления отозвался Реми, а Гало рассмеялся и обнял Лио за плечи.


End file.
